gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DerPresenz
Das Finale edits Hello, Please refrain for now to make Das Finale edits until 4-5 days, to let others to see the 1st Episode and prevent spoiling them. After this deadline we'll lift this restriction. Thanks for your understanding. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:36, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Well, if I waited 3 months, 14 days to be able to add the information (I watched the film in December) I guess I can wait few days more. Also, although I only edited small trivial details that might be considered spoilers, I didn't go further adding more information. DerPresenz (talk) 15:29, March 26, 2018 (UTC) No problem, I see that you only add minor details, those are ok. I just wanted to warn the people who begin to make edits concerning Das Finale to avoid making major spoilers. I think I did not express myself correctly. When I saw the film my first move was to make edits on the OVA, I made the ARL-44 (containing major spoilers). But after agreeing with other admins, to let some time to people who haven't the chance (like you) to see it earlier, I remove my edit and I'll reissue it later. Thanks. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 17:21, March 26, 2018 (UTC) I have an unrelated question: how can I make polls? I want to create one about some GuP characters. DerPresenz (talk) 20:59, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Sorry for not responding earlier. Unfortunately i don't know how to create a poll you should ask others admins. Sorry Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:40, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Hello, If I recall correctly, Central General was the one who made the polls on the main page. He would be the best one to ask. Kinedyme (talk) 04:58, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Jokes A lame joke, huh? Um... let's see... Kuromorimine never breaks formation (^_-) Kinedyme (talk) Got a question for you Hey there, I have a little question I am dying to ask and you seem to be just the person to ask. Now I have seen several ways to spell Ooarai but what is actually the correct way to spell the name? Thanks. Hauptman (talk) 16:58, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Correct spelling is Ōarai -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 04:33, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Alright, thank you very much for that. As for a second question, how appropiate is the spelling Ooarai than? Given that this is the spelling that seems to be used by any official release outside of Japan. Hauptman (talk) 05:34, May 27, 2018 (UTC) The macron (¯) above the "O" indicates it is a long vowel, and it can be substituted with a double vowel. So, both Ōarai and Ooarai are correct, while Oarai it is not. -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 06:21, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Ah, so that is how it works. Once again thank you very much. Hauptman (talk) 19:46, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Kay What is the evidence that Kay is in the LGBT spectrum? FinnXMarcy (talk) 17:34, May 26, 2018 (UTC) I have no idea why I mentioned her. Maybe it was a hunch, who knows. -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 06:26, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Translation Hi Presenz-san, As you're Japanese can I ask you a service ? Can you give me a translation (even approximative) of this page please ??? Thank you Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 02:03, June 25, 2018 (UTC) I grew up overseas, so my Japanese is bad. Here is what I could grasp: It says something about getting the winter uniforms (for Ooarai girls) and normal Ooarai uniform for the rival characters (Darjeeling, Anchovy, Kay, Mika, Miho, Katyusha, and Kinuyo) if you pre-purchase the DLC (or whatever it is). It also says something about the naval uniform from Das Finale, and special decals for the tanks. -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 05:30, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Even bad (as you said ;) ) your Japanese is far more advanced than most on the wiki. And you confirm me what I thought. If I wanted to get my hands on Ooarai Uniforms for Rivals and Winter Uniform I had to pre-purchase the game. So I think I'll never get them except if they release them later on the store. Thank you Presenz. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:54, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Possible Canon Character Hey, I saw in your profile that you can understand Japanese. I need your help in this one since we can't figure out if this character is a Canon or not. It's been brought up last year and we still have no sufficient data on this one. I hope you can help us. Here is the link Tweets: https://twitter.com/humikane/status/694578938157228032 https://twitter.com/karaage_kun_sun/status/734923701112606722 Blogs: http://jin115.com/archives/52117652.html http://black.ap.teacup.com/kaminarioyaji/2794.html Thanks in advance :) 16:57, June 26, 2018 (UTC) She was (probably) the previous overall commander of Chi-Ha-Tan Academy, just like Earl Grey was to St. Gloriana Girls College. None of the links tells further information about her other than her former school, and her name 辻つつじ (Either "Tsuji Azalea" or "Tsuji Azumi" depending of how you translate it). -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 02:28, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox question Lovey-Dovey Panzer V1C2P7 Lovey-Dovey Panzer V1C2P8 Where did you find them? Are they canon or fanmade? FinnXMarcy (talk) 23:49, July 9, 2018 (UTC) It's official 4-koma by the same guy who draws Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, I think is non-canon, not sure. More 4-koma here. -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 03:51, July 10, 2018 (UTC) It comes from Lovey-Dovey Panzer an official yet non-canon manga of Nanashiro Gorou, the one that made the MLLSD before he was hired by GuPProjekt. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:07, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Garupan question Hello! I was wondering if you knew how to change (or find out) a password on the Girld Und Panzer mobile game. I'd like to transfer my account to a new phone, but it's been so long! NextPorcupine (talk) 15:19, August 18, 2018 (UTC)NextPorcupine Your password or the transfer code? The transfer code is given to you by the game, and the password you create it. Spam Hi Presenz I took care of the spammer revert Momo edit block the fuc**ng Russian and delete all his edits. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 04:16, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Good to know -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 04:35, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Swiss school Ohayo プレゼンス-san While wandering on the net I found this art representing a Blue Division girl and another from that mysterious neutral swiss school. So I know you're japanese is a little rusted but could you try to translate the word just above the right girl, I guess above the left one is Blue Division. Thanks. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:35, September 3, 2018 (UTC) They are commentaries about the design of the uniforms. In some other images the school is named as 中立高校 (Neutral High School) -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 06:24, September 4, 2018 (UTC) I update the resolution of the first one. I also put the two other ones. And for Neutral HS you got it, when I put the kanji in a translator the prounciation is good. Thanks. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:51, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Rumi and Megumi Hi Presenz-san I just notice a post you made on Jatkosota about Rumi's time in Jatko " When Rumi was a Third Year, Touko and Lili were in Second Year, and Mika was a First Year. Mikko and Aki weren't students yet, this is why Mikko and Aki didn't know who Rumi was.". Could you think we can apply this to Megumi ??? As Kay, Naomi, and Alisa both know her, we can assume that Megumi was a 3rd year, when Kay and Naomi were 2nd year, and Alisa 1st year. Or as Saunders is an escalator school, maybe Alisa could have met her when she was in middle school, while Megumi was in high school. I'd like your opinion. And something that have nothing to do. It's about Yuzu, when I put her kanji name (小山 柚子) on google translate it gives me "Koyama Yuzuko" and not Yuzu. Can you explain me that ??? Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:30, September 30, 2018 (UTC) The high school where Kay, Naomi, and Alisa study is a school attached to an university called Saunders, hence the name Saunders University High School. We know the All-Stars University team is a team that gathers the best university students in matters of Sensha-do, so it's possible that Megumi is a student of Saunders University having simply moved from the attached school. Thus giving space and time for her to interact with the girls. Another possibility is the one you mentioned. As for your other question, I don't know why Google translate gives you that translation, so I can't explain, sorry. (Another way of writing her name in Japanese is こやま ゆず.) -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 01:06, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Presenz. As only assumptions can be made about Megumi I'll put her aside for now. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:00, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Gregor HS Ohayo プレゼンス-san While reading Ribbon Warrior I noticed two ideograms on a caterpillar like creature on Gregor tanks. When I put the two on Google trad it gives me: *毒 (doku in romaji) = poison/poisonous *虫 (mushi in romaji) = insect. *毒虫 (dokumushi in romaji) = vermin. *And when I combine the two translation it gives me literally "poisonous insect". Could you help me out ??? Arigato Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:11, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Could you share the image where you saw it, please? I'd like to take a look. -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 22:23, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Hi Presenz-san Sorry for not responding earlier I missed the notification when you answer me. Here is the image. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:51, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Hi Presenz-san, sorry to come back with this but could you give me your opinion ??? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:15, April 11, 2019 (UTC) It is "poisonous insect", just a general term, nothing special. -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 21:42, April 11, 2019 (UTC) GTO Opening screens Hi プレゼンス-san I have higher resolutions of these two can I upload them ??? Then why did you upload two times the same image ??? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 07:57, September 17, 2019 (UTC) I uploaded twice an image due to a mistake, but marked one as candidate for deletion. Before answering your question may I know where you get the high res ones? I get the ones with the green bars from the iPad version, and the other ones I upload without the green bars from the AndApp version of the game. -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 18:50, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Hey, I get them on a wiki of the game that I consider to be a gold mine, this is where I get all costumes. I actually never played the game. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:50, September 17, 2019 (UTC) I think I know the wiki you're talking about. Is this the wiki? -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 06:53, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Yes the one and only. One of the users find this wiki during mid-2017 and since it's always open on my browser. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 07:20, September 18, 2019 (UTC) So ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:45, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Do it, but also play the game, it's fun. the AndApp software allows you to play a variety of games. -- プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 00:16, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Done. For the game I'll give it a try. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:59, September 19, 2019 (UTC) I think there was show one more screen at "open" picture, that which at all leaders and one version at Panzer IV... maybe Panzer IV(H)... but i not sure... (only that it at Miho´s team panzer at when her reappear to that cup... ) Now there just that party picture... Anyway, is any one at that stoped mobile game at luck get 5* "card"? i wasn´t... and truth: i don´t liked it exp level up style... sad it isn´t only game at mobile that way... But it follow well at story... EgyLynx (talk) 21:19, October 31, 2019 (UTC)